1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing and more particularly to methods, systems, and/or apparatuses for use in searching for information.
2. Information
Finding information stored or existing in digital form, such as in the form of binary digital signals, may sometimes be time-consuming given the plethora of information available. For example, finding information on the Internet, such as by selecting a hyperlink as presented on a web page, or by inputting a search query into an online search field, may result in a user being presented with a significant amount of information, some of which may be irrelevant or less relevant to the user. A user may have a somewhat similar experience while searching for information in other computer applications, such as, for example, a database and/or the like information repository.
With so much information existing and reposed in digital form, there is a continuing desire to provide useful techniques for searching for information in a more efficient or cost effective manner.